Man Made
by moonlight neko-chan
Summary: Zak comes home with a new Cryptid no one's ever herd of before. So reluctantly Drew lets him keep this beast. But after sometime Zak and his parents begin to unravel the truth of where she came from and possibly what she REALLY is. But only after Zak wakes up and this Cryptid isn't there... (Rated T for later chapeters)
1. Chapter 1

**I figured since I love The Secret Saturdays so much and I've started to re-watch the show I'd try to write a fanfic. So yeah…sadly I don't own the characters accept for my own and I don't own the show either.**

Doc was sitting in peace enjoying the peace for minute. Well, until his son's voice broke that peace…

"Please, mom, please let me keep her" Zak begged slightly looking Drew.

"No. Zak you can't keep every Cryptid that comes along!" Drew looked down at her son, who was giving very convincing puppy dog eyes. Then her gaze shifted to the Cryptid sitting next to Zak's feet. It was a wolf like creature. The Cryptid was the size of Komodo, except taller. It was a creamy white color with dull amber eyes and fangs popping out of its half open mouth; its tongue was hanging out also. Its fur was long and silky soft looking and the tail was swaying slightly on the ground.

"Mom, she needs me! Can't you see she's hurt?" Zak was telling the truth. The beast had bandages along its left hind leg.

"Come on Drew; let him keep her at least until she's healed. You never had a problem with keeping Cryptid's in the past, why now?"

"Yeah, why now?"

"Look kept it, but keep your eye on her…there's something weird about it."

"YES!" Zak jumped with joy. He smiled at the Cryptid and pulled her gentility down the hall and towards his room. "I guess I should check that gash on your leg, huh?" The best made somewhat of a purring noise and jumped up onto his bed. Making its self-comfortable and lying down. Zak unwrapped the bandages and inspected the deep gash. _I wonder how this could've happened. _He looked up hearing Fiskerton playing with the new beasts floppy ears that stood up slightly. Quickly he replaced the bandages and stood up. "Well time to name her…what do you think Fiskerton?" He replied with the usual mumbles and grunts. "Aki" Zak smiled, "that's your name now Aki."

Meanwhile Doc was sitting with his wife outside. "What did you mean when you told Zak to keep his eye on the Cryptid?"

Drew just shook her head, "There's just something off about her. She doesn't seem like a normal Cryptid, like Komodo or Fiskerton."

"What could possibly be wrong with her?"

"AHHH!" At that moment both drew and Doc jumped up, hearing their son scream. They both raced down the hall and towards the bathroom. Zak was standing outside the doorway holding his arm.

"Zak what happened!?" Drew ran to her son, in worry. His arm was bleeding and there was a large bite mark. "Did that thing bite you?"

"No, mom it's fine, really. I was just trying to give it a bath, that's all. She must not like the water!" Zak smiled, "well now I know, ha-ha."

"Zak this is not the time to be playing around! What if that thing is toxic? What if-"

"Dad, what are you doing to Aki?" Zak asked, interrupting Drew's worry filled rant.

"Zak..." Doc sighed, "We can't keep this Cryptid in the house until we know more about her." He tugged Aki out of the tub of warm water and pulled gently by the scruff of her neck.

"Whoa dad you're not going to just kick here out like that!"

"I never said that, we'll keep her tied up tonight and we'll do some research tomorrow, maybe we can find more Cryptid's like her." Reluctantly Zak let his father take Aki outside. He'd pried himself from his mother's grip and went back to his room, except this time he left Fiskerton out. Crossing his arms he looked put his window to see Doc tying Aki up. A rope loosely around her neck and another tied her muzzle shut, something like a make shift muzzle.

After that he began to feel sleep over take his mind. So he crawled into bed, yawning. Zak slept peacefully for an hour or three before something pushing against his door. Groaning slightly her forced his eyes open and got out of bed. _It's probably just Fiskerton…_ he thought to himself. He opened the door excepting to see his tall Cryptid friend, but instead had to look down to see his newest friend Aki standing and looking up at him. "How did you get back in here?" He glanced down the hall, both left and right. Expecting to see His mom or dad had brought Aki back in. Aki was wagging her tail back and forth and panting like a happy dog.

Snakingly he made sure neither Doc nor Drew was in sight and let his new friend in. "Come on Aki, you shouldn't have to sleep in the cold." He smiled and got back into his bed, pulling the covers over his body and yawning once more. Aki stood in the middle of the room for a minute before walking to the foot of his bed. She made a purring noise again and hoped up onto Zak's bed. "No" he mumbled "get off…" He mumbled in annoyance, but made no effort to kick the Cryptid away. Aki simply lied down next to him and closed her eyes. It was when she lied next to him, he realized from head to her hind legs she matched his own height. And he could feel her claw digging into his shoulder slightly.

He wasn't really bothered with the fact of her silky sort, but scratchy and itchy, fur rubbing against his skin. He sneezed when the fur of her ear brushed against his nose. Again he heard her purring like sound from the back of her throat and deep from her chest. "Stop moving. I'm trying to sleep." Snorting slightly the new beast shoved its cold wet nose into his neck and her tail found its way wrapping around his leg. Zak smiled at the feeling, he felt, well, safe. Not that he didn't without the beast. There was just something about her that was different than the other Cryptid's he'd met before.

And that's what he liked about her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Zak woke up to…well, quite a surprise. Aki was not next to him, but there was something, or should I say someone, on top of him. It was a girl with ears; cat ears maybe? And a long cream colored tail. A smile was spread across her face and I small fang poked out of her mouth. But the thing that really surprised him was that she didn't appear to have any cloths on, but at least a blanket covered her from the waist down and her wild messy chestnut brown hair covered her small chest, well most of it. "Uh" Zak looked at her intense ocean blue eyes, whilst she looked into her dark eyes. A deep blush crept across his cheeks. "Who-I" he struggled to find the right words.

"Zak sweetie, time for breakfast-" Drew opened the door with a smile that disappeared at the sight of a half-naked girl on top of her thirteen year old son. "ZAK, WHAT IS GOING ON!?" She roared.

"Mom I swear I don't know what is going on."

"Oh, so you just woke up with a girl-"

"Guys what is with all the yelling?" Doc asked his wife, walking up to his son's doorway.

"There is a girl in Zak's room!" Doc peeked into the room, his eyebrows raised slightly in curiosity.

"Well Drew how about I take Zak out of here and you can take care of her; you know maybe get some cloths." Drew huffed while Zak left with Doc.

"Okay you what are you doing here?" She demanded. The girl merely tipped her head to the side. After Drew received no answer she sighed and took the girls arm, keeping the blanket wrapped around her, she pulled her towards her and Doc's room; where she rummaged through her closet for a minute before pulling out an assortment of clothing. She stiffened a laugh at the sight of the white sweater and pink skirt being too big for her smaller frame. Drew grabbed one of her belts and tightened it around the girls waist to keep the clothing somewhat in place. "Now, will you tell me how you got here? Or better yet why?" Drew tried, this time with a softer tone. The girl just looked at her with a black expression before she turned and walked out of the bedroom. "Hey, where do you think you're going? Get back here!"

After walking out of the bedroom the blue eyed girl wondered into the kitchen where Doc and Zak were having breakfast "There you are" Zak patted the seat next to him, "here you must be hungry." The girl nodded and sat next to him, she placed her hands on the chair between her legs and looked hungrily at the food. Drew entered the room, still mad that she hadn't gotten any answers, and poured herself a cup of coffee. "So, where did you come from?" Zak asked casually.

"Dark Laboratory" she replied and began eating as if she were a dog.

"Uh, don't do that…here use this" Zak handed her a fork; she took it and spent a moment to figure the utensil out. "Do you have a name?"

"Aki." Zak stared at the girl for a moment, inspected the cream colored ears and tail. Suddenly it clicked; Aki was, well Aki. The Cryptid he had found last night was now somehow this girl.

"You're a Cryptid? The one from yesterday?"

"**Was."**

"How is that even possible?" Drew cut in.

"She said she came from a laboratory" Doc said, "So maybe if we figure out what laboratory we'll find out any of this is possible."

"I'll take Aki out into the town nearby and ask around to see if anybody might know something." Zak insisted.

"I don't know…if she did come from a laboratory it might be dangerous to take her into the general public, people could be after her."

"I guess you're right mom. I'll take Fiskerton and investigate around-"

"I'm going to" Drew cut in. Zak shifted in his seat, visibly unhappy with the idea, but stayed silent. Aki, who had finally gotten used to the idea of eating with a fork, gave a wide smile and suddenly a piece of egg hit Zak's cheek.

"Hey, don't throw food!" Zak Proceeded to flick some of his food at her. Before the food fight could escalate to much, drew collected their plates.

"While you two are out in town, I'll do some research on the laboratories and other buildings around here." Doc exiting the room. Drew and Zak then left. Aki was let sitting in the now empty kitchen, her ears flattened down. She didn't like the idea of being left alone in a strange house. But the cream furred ears jumped back up when foot steeps were heard.

"Nice to see you again Sammy" A boy that looked almost exactly like Zak, but with black bangs and white hair. Aki's eyebrows drew together in an act of confusion, was her name not Aki, but instead Sammy?

**Shorter chapter than I had wanted it to be. Also I don't plan on taking forever to update again.**


End file.
